


Renegade

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Horror, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Psychological Warfare, Rebellion, Renegade Pearl, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: "There had been twenty of them when they first saw the Pearl. She looked harmless at first. It should have beeneasy.Twenty Quartzes.Now there was only one."





	

_Screeeeetch._

The Quartz huddled behind the corner, clutching her axe. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

She could _hear_ her down the hall, her sword screeching against the floor as she dragged it.

_Screeeeetch._

_Why was she dragging it like that?_ the Quartz thought. To toy with her? To scare her?

If that was her intent, _it worked_. The Quartz was already terrified.

There had been twenty of them when they first saw the Pearl. She looked harmless at first. It should have been _easy_.

Twenty Quartzes.

Now there was only one.

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

The Quartz shivered. She must be tapping her sword on the floor. Was she getting impatient? Who knew.

Who knew if someone who cut down that many quartzes could even _have_ feelings?

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

The noise had gotten closer. The Quartz was sure the Pearl must have been right around the corner. She knew her only chance was to rush the Pearl, swing the axe like she was made to do.

She shouldn’t have been afraid, she thought. She was a Quartz. She was made for this. She had to--

She shook so hard the axe slipped from her hands and clattered on the steel floor.

Before she could even move to pick it up, she saw the sword come down on the axe’s handle.

A chill ran down the Quartz’s entire form. She couldn’t move, she could only glance up at the sword’s wielder as she stepped from around the corner.

The Pearl looked in the Quartz’s eyes, a blank expression on her face.

And then she whispered, “ _Found you_.”


End file.
